The part that hurts the most
by InfamousandDark
Summary: N X Black yaio relationship. N has many secrets and they all get revealed here in this story to his love Black. some theories used here. M for language later sexual content ((not smutty just close to it)) and a lot of violence please review
1. Pilot: Darkness in the past

_**Pilot one: N's intro**_

Did you ever have to lie? Did you ever had to make one big lie to keep your love your family your friends stay with you…

But when the wall comes down and the shit begins to fly…. where do you run to.. where to hide..

Because in all reality you have no where to go…

And lose everyone one by one…

And then you wish that you never lived never even existed because of one secret

One terrible secret

_**Pilot two: Black Intro**_

""Depression….why does it have to be depression…?" I muttered to myself as I regretted what I said about him…I sat in my room on a stormy night, the rain making loud pattering sounds on my boomed, shaking the room a little bit, and the walls were illuminated as lightning flashed outside. I tuned the sounds out, however, as I started to reminisce about two years ago…on that fateful day in Nimbasa City...

It was around 10:00 full moon was out and you can see all of the stars and their beauty . I was suppose to me Cheren at the Pikachu float but he couldn't make it. So I explored. Going through the crowds of people. Then I saw him. N. The cutest boy in the world. Even when I thought I was straight I couldn't keep my head off his cute gorgeous face.

"N-san?" I asked walking towards him

"Black-kun it a pleasure to see you."

"I never thought I'll see you again," I said hugging him

"uh me neither but I think we'll see each other a lot," he said smiling

"so why are you here?" I asked still holding on to him.

"Well like you tomorrow i am taking on the gym."

"Oh," I was hoping he would take me on a date. Our first date

" Well also i was wondering if you may want to ride the ferris wheel with me," He asked starting to blush a little.

"Umm yes,yes," I was never thinking that would happen. I started to blush really bad.

" Ok then lets go," He grabbed my hand and took me on the ferris wheel.

We ran into the line. We got on within five minutes. I sat right next to him.

"So how are you Black-kun?" he asks looking at me

"I'm good, N-san how are you?" I asked still blushing

"Well that good you know this is my first time?" he said smiling a little with that cute mischievous smile.

"Doing what riding a ferries wheel?" the ferries wheel was now at the top.

"That to but no."

"What is it then?" I ask blushing a little.

"Being on a date with my sou-" I interrupted him by kissing him.

We kissed for about 5 minutes as we went down. When we got down there was still a crowd of people. A small boy tugged on his mother shirt

"Mommy, mommy!"

"What is it honey?" the mother said

"Why are those two boys kissing?" The boy said with curiosity in his eyes.

"Lets go over and grab some ice cream ok," she took her son to the ice cream parlor.

We got off the ferries wheel and went and sat on a bench

" That was amazing," N said blushing

"Yeah," I said blushing back

His xtransceiver rung

" I gotta go I'll see you later Black-Kun."

" Yeah later"

Then i remember to the time he betrayed me saying that he was king of team plasma and too the time i beat him to keep the region under control of good and not the evil Team Plasma was spreading. His castle erected from the ground and destroyed Victory road

"N-san you won."

"Yes and now the weak trainers and the bad people will release their pokemon."

"What?"

" Thats right I am the true leader Team Plasma cutie and the only way you can stop this new world order is to beat me."

So we battle it was close but in the end I won.

"Gheteis will be mad at me that i lost."

Gheteis came in.

"What have you done N!"

"I am sorry Fa-"

N was then slapped

"N-san!" I sent out my serperior

"What you think you have somthing on me," Gheteis said.

"Don't touch N-san"

we then battled and i kicked Gheteis's ass. He then ran leaving N on his n=knees wondering why?

"I am so sorry Black-Sama"

"No you lied to me! Why should i trust you!"

"Because I lov-" I cut him off

"No you don't you cocky son of a bicth, you dumbass asshole, I don't want to even speak to you,"

I then left.

I started to cry, and the power went out.


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting up plans and more plot

**Chapter 1: The story begins**

_Black' P.O.V_

It was pitch black. I sent out my Golurk and make him use flash as it lit up the room i make my way to my candle. My room was a wreck, clothes dvd's music and games everywhere. And a picture of N smiling. still crying I put it away.

"I can't believe i was that mean to N-san" I thought

hating myself i return My Golurk and hit my head against a wall. It's 2:AM.

"I gotta go to sleep," I think. "Just need to sleep."

I fall down on my bed and start to cry. Then I fell asleep.

_N _

A just got back from Exploring Kalos and my god that place was crazy. To many girls wanting to get with me.  
>"It feels good to be back in Unova."<p>

Zekrom agrees with a growl. I return him. Then look at my xtransceiver. My last call was too one of my "boy toys" but none of them get help me get my mind off Black

"I wonder how Black-Kun is doing" I thought

"Hey freeze."

Hold that thought.

"Ok you got me," I turn around and see a police officer with a gun.

"Now put your hands up," the officer commanded

"How about we settle this like normal trainers lets battle."

"No i can't risk you getting away."

"Fine," I said I quickly summoned Zekrom out of his ball scaring the cop fast enough for me to fly, off high into the sky then I look at my xtransceiver and decided to send Black a message.

"Hey long time no speak text me back if possible."

_Black P.O.V_

*Beeping in tone of Contempress by Motionless in White*

I wake up "What who is calling me at," I look at the time "4:55 in the Arcus damn morning," I look to see it was N… He was texting me. I opened it to see

"Hey long time no speak text me back if possible."

I quickly respond with

"Hey whats up N-San?"

I brought out Zoroark i named Jeremiah. He knew what was up me and him have this strange bound where i could understand his pokespeak but only his .

"What's up?" Jeremiah said

The xtransceiver rang…

"Is that?" Jeremiah said

I just nodded yes.

"So do you um want to meet up?" N said

Jeremiah looked over my shoulder, He nodded yes.

"yeah where…?" I sent back

"The Ferris Wheel tomorrow 6 Pm."

and it was a date.


End file.
